Murder House Mystery
by ariamouramara
Summary: Jade moves to LA with her dad for a fresh start. What she doesn't realize is she now lives in the infamous Murder House. An old home thats filled with souls who have been murdered in the cursed house and are now trapped within. Jade wants to free them, and to do that she is going to have to stay alive. She can't do it by herself. But who can she trust? BADE romance CADE friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Based on American Horror Story:Murder House, but with Victorious characters! I don't own either show!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jade<span>_**

"Jade! JADE!"

I heard my dad yelling as the car came to a stop. I took one headphone out of my ear before looking over at my dad who looked annoyed.

"What?!" I asked as I turned off my music and wrapped up.

"Were here." her father said as he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

I looked anxiously out the window to see the house that we were here to look at it. It was huge and beautiful but ancient looking. I wobbled slightly as I closed the car door and landed on the pavement with my black combat boots. The drive to LA California from Arizona had been long and brutal. I walked behind my dad who was greeting a preppy realtor who looked about 40.

"Hello! You must me Mr. West! Am I right?" the realtor said in a chipper voice as she smoothed her gray blonde hair and fixed her pale grey twinset and skirt.

"Yes, you must be Miss Penn. This is my daughter Jade." my dad said politely gesturing to me.

I sighed and glared at Miss Penn who looked at me with a judgmental attitude. Most people did. I always wore dark colors and had dark hair with purple streaks with matching dark makeup. I could't help it. I was attracted to dark things.

"How lovely!" Miss Penn said with fake enthusiasm. "Follow me!" she said marching in her clickity-clackity heels towards the front door.

I rolled my eyes and followed as she rambled on.

"The house was built in 1923 but it's in mint condition!" she said as she opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

I stepped inside and my mouth dropped. It was truly stunning and very open.

"Beautiful Tiffany Windows and two floors with an attic and basement!" Miss Penn chimed on leading my father into the kitchen.

I stayed in the foyer looking up at the mosaic of angels on the celling and started to make my way up the stairs. Everything was old but looked very clean and pretty. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a girl giggling. I stopped and listened to what sounded like a piano quietly playing and a girl giggling.  
>"Hello? Who is in here?" I called as I walked down a short hall way and into the living room. I looked at the grand oak piano that was in front of a large window but no one was there. How could that be?<p>

"Is everything alright dear?" Miss Penn asked making me jump. I turned around to see her grinning at me and I nodded.

"This house is great, but why is the cost so low? It's almost too good to be true. Is there something wrong with it?" my father quizzed the realtor as he crossed his arms.

"Why of course not!" Miss Penn replied with a faltering smile. "But I must tell you, one of the previous owners... they well uh, died in this house last year." she said some how remaining a smiling composure.

I raised my eyebrows and couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "How?" I asked/demanded. I found things like that very interesting, which annoyed my father and had disturbed my mother. But my mom left me with my dad when I was 10. If I had had any sense back then I would've wen't with her.

"It was an accident. Quite tragic really. She was a sweet young girl. Only 17. Her parents couldn't bare living in the same house." Miss Penn stated as she took a blue handkerchief from her pocket and dried a tear. "Thats why the price is so low. It's a steal really! Twice the house for half the price!" she added sounding all happy again.

I looked at my dad who looked unsure so before he could say anything I stepped forward. "We'll take it." I said with a half smile.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later we were moving in. I carried a box up the stairs and kicked open the door of my room and set it on my dresser.<p>

"Hey dad?! Have you seen my CD's?" I asked rummaging threw the piles of my boxes. There was no answer so I sighed and jogged down the stairs and back out to the truck. I saw a small box that had 'Jade's room' written in black sharpie on the side. "There you are." I mummer to myself as I lean over to grab it.

I turn around and I'm startled by the boy who is standing a few feet behind me and I drop the little box on the pavement, causing CDs to fall out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the boy said with a grin. He was about 18 and had olive skin and warm brown eyes and thick dark hair. He was at least 6'3 and very muscular in a black shirt and dark distressed jeans with black shoes that looked like they had seen better days. And wow. HE was attractive.

It took me a moment to realize I had ben staring at him so I blushed slightly as I got down on my knees to pick up the mess. "It's fine." I said casually. Which was very unlike me, usually I could flip out on a person for sneaking up on me.

"I just wanted to say hi to my new neighbors, I'm Beck Oliver." he said as he started picking up some CDs and putting them in the box. "The Cadillacs, Springsteen, Elvis. You have pretty great taste in music." he complimented with a half smile.

I glanced up at him in surprise. "Yeah, there kinda old but I like them." I say standing up at the same time he does. "I'm Jade West." I say almost forgetting to introduce myself. Beck holds his hand out and I shake it before smiling.

"Well I better take this inside and start unpacking. See you around." I say before heading back towards my house. I've embarrassed myself in front of him enough for the day.

"See yea, Jade." he says.

I think I'll like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>So nothing scary yet but just you wait! Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I re-wrote parts of this chapter 5X so sorry if theres a bunch of errors! **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Jade<span>**_

I sigh in frustration and look at the clock on my black PearPhone. The clock changes from 12:01 to 12:02a.m. and I yawn wondering how I have managed to stay awake so long. I had been unpacking clothes and room decorations for at least three hours now. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a comfy pair of shorts and a old shirt that has an even older band name on it. I change and go to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed.

_*quiet piano playing*_

I stop in my tracks and listen. That couldn't be my dad playing? He doesn't have a musical bone in his body. I move to my door slowly and bite my lip as it screeches open. I make my way down the upstairs hallway silently and the music grows louder. It's actually a really beautiful song and it sounds vaguely familiar! Oh now I remember! I heard the same song being played the other week when I had came here with my dad to see the house!

I finally made my way to the master bedroom and I open the door just a few inches, enough to see my dad sleeping deeply in his bed. Whoever is playing that piano isn't a welcomed guest. I stiffen up and take a deep breath. I turn my head slowly to look down the stairs but I don't see any sign that someone broke in. Did this person come threw the back? Or maybe they had a key? Who the hell breaks into a house to play a piano?!

I start to make my way downstairs while listening intently. The music keeps playing in a soft and fluent manner. Whoever is playing must have practiced for years to get so good! I hear a squeak from the stair that I had just placed my foot on and I freeze up hoping I didn't scare them away. I wan't to know who is there.

The music stops.

Oh no. Nice going Jade! I'm holding my breath and I have a death grip on the wooden railing as I wait for something to happen. The music doesn't start again so I figure the gig is up and I dart into the living room. I quickly flick on the light and look around but no one is there!

I start running threw the house searching. How did I not hear him/her/them/it escape?

I sigh in frustration as I stop in the kitchen to try and stop my slight panting. What the heck is wrong with me? No one is hear! I'm just hearing things right? I walk over to the piano and slam the lid down over the keys. "Dumb old thing." I mutter to myself. I must of just imagined it all.  
>That's what sleep deprivation will do to ya!<p>

I practically talk myself into thinking its all just in my head as I walk back up to my room, but a small voice in my mind is screaming, '_No its not in just in your head Jade! Something is wrong with this house_.' I quickly smother that part of my head into my pillow.

* * *

><p>I practically jump off my bed when my phone starts blasting Animals by Martin Garrix the next morning. I stretch out my arms and yawn when I look at my phone. It's 10 am which means my dads been gone for a few hours. I walk across the hall and shower before changing into dark jean shorts and a black and purple flannel. I leave my long black hair down to dry naturally in loose waves.<br>I walk downstairs with my eyes glued to my phone and almost trip over a small red ball thats being rolled down the wooden floor. How did that get here? I kick it down the hall and walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee.

I'm taking a gulp of my black coffee but I almost spit it out when I see a girl with unnatural red/violet hair in a white dress with pastel flowers on it walking barefoot in the backyard. She is balancing on top of the brick edge that surrounds the flower beds with a purple shall around her shoulders and she spreads her arms out to mimic a birds wings as she sings, "La la laaa lada lada" ((_Think the lalala song/melody that plays at the end of AHS Coven when credits roll))_. I set my coffee mug on the island table and make my way to the backyard.

"Hey, you!" I yell angrily and the girls stops walking on the bricks and almost looses her balance. She gasps and looks at me with wide auburn brown cartoon-like eyes.

"Oh-uh... sorry I-" she stammers in a high voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my backyard?!" I interrupt with my hands on my hips.

The girl looks at me and nervously fiddles with the fringe on her shall. She looks about my age and is 5 feet tall and skinny with long red/violet hair thats half up and half down in perfect looking curls held by a white ribbon tied into a bow in the back.  
>She looks up at me still startled and then around the yard nervously.<p>

"I come here sometimes when I'm scared." she says weakly.

I raise an eyebrow and sigh wondering if I should even bother asking or just kick her out already. "Scared of what?"

She glances from the house to me. "Of going _home._" she says sadly as she sinks down to sit on the bricks.

The way she says this makes it clear she is truly terrified of something. I should of just chased her away because now I feel bad for her. I don't show it but instead I cross my arms and sit next to her on the bricks. "What's your name?" I ask to change the subject.

"Cat!" she says in a happy squeal of excitement and its like I just pressed a button that mad her go from sad to a child on a sugar high. "Like the animal! It's short for Caterina. How about you?"

"Jade." I say plainly.

"Thats a pretty name!" Cat says smiling at me.

"Sure." I say annoyed. "So why do you come here when your scared?" I ask as I cross my legs and glance down at my black finger nails.

"All the pretty flowers make me happy." Cat says looking over at the sunflowers and white roses. "Wanna know why my hair is red?" She asks looking over at me. I open my mouth to say no but she keeps on talking materoffactly in a unbelievably fast pace. "It's red because I love love love LOVE red velvet cupcakes! SO when I was 15 I got some hair dye from the store and it turned my air an _ugly orange_! Not that orange is ugly, but I didn't want orange hair! I showed my mom and mom was really mad so she took me to the barber shop and a lady fixed it and made my hair look _just like_ red velvet cup-"

"STOP!" I yell as I put a hand to my forehead. "I don't care."

Cat looked at me startled but then giggled. "Your silly, Jadey." she said twirling red velvet cupcake hair between her fingers.

"DO NOT call me that." I say threw grit teeth.

"Kay kay." Cat says cheerfully.

I look at her in disbelief and let out a frustrated sigh. What were talking about again? Oh yeah. "Why are you scared to go home?"

Cat's smile fades and she looks almost scared for a second. "I don't know..." she lies.

I look at her concerned. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Cat considers this a moment before looking at me with furrowed brows. "You promise?"

"Sure." I nod.

"_Pinky promise_?" Cat says holding out her right pinky to Jade as if this is serious business which makes me almost laugh at her.

I smirk slightly and intertwine my pinky with hers. "I pinky promise Cat."

Cat bites her lip and looks down at her shoes. "I-I'm scared because **he** is there."

"**He** who?" I ask looking at Cat with mild interest. I half expect her to say something ridiculous like 'The Boogy Man'.

"The **Rubber Man**."

A can't help but laugh it her face. "The Rubber Man?" I ask shaking my head. "Come on Cat. He doesn't sound very scary. What dose he do? Recycle plastic?"

Cat gives me a hurt look and her eyes look glassy as she stands up with her hands in fists at her sides. "It's not funny Jade! He is really scary! And if I go back there he will _hurt_ me _again_!" she yells and her cheeks are red with anger.

I look at Cat, shocked by her outburst. "I'm sorry Cat." I say regretfully. "What do you mean by again?" I ask.

Cat sighs and wipes a tear from her eye. "I should go." she says running off to the front yard.

"CAT! WAIT!" I say running after her. "Cat I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" I turn the corner to reach the front yard and Cat is no where to be found.

"Ugh!" I yell at myself and shake my head. I hope Cat's okay. She might be my only friend here.

I make my way inside to recover from that odd scenario and am upset to find that my coffee is cold.

"Terrific." I mumble sarcastically. I put the mug in the microwave and as I wait for it to heat up I start humming cats melody in my head.

Then something just clicks.

I walk over to the piano and start roughly playing the song I've been hearing being played and sing Cat's melody, "La la laaa lada lada" in tune with the song.

It's a perfect match.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you familiar with the Rubber Man from AHS season one might have a clue into what Cat's referring to! Chapter 3 soon ok? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I guess I don't really have an excuse. I hope you like it.**

**Jade**

_* .*_

_*Ding dong.*_

_*Knock. Knock. KNOCK.*_

I'm not sure how long I've been staring at the dusty old piano before I'm finally shaken out of my trance by the sound of knocking on the front door.  
>I cautiously peek out the large bay window and see a familiar tall figure standing at the front door running a hand threw his dark hair.<br>What is he doing here?  
>I glance at the antique looking clock hanging on the living room wall. I speed walk to the door and after smoothing my hair I open it to reveal a confused Beck.<p>

"Morning, Beck. What brings you here?" I say as cooly as I can. He looks surprised that it was me who answered the door. Almost like he had been expecting someone else.

"I uh-I don't know really." he says as he stands there shaking. His face is contorted into a look of unease. "I heard someone playing the piano and it reminded me of someone." He says before running his hand threw his hair so roughly I'm sure his hair might fall out.

"Are you alright?" I ask feeling concerned for him as he just stood there staring at me blankly. I didn't know Beck very well but I decided to be nice to him right now. "Come in and sit down. I'll get you some water." I said and he obayed silently.

I returned to him in the foyer with a glass of water, he was standing there looking in the distance and I know his mind is somewhere else. I lead him to the couch in the living room and we both sit down. "Whats wrong?" I ask trying to snap him out of his daze.

Beck hesitates to answer. "The family who lived here before had a daughter who sang and played the piano all the time...I'm sure you heard what happened to her. But when I heard you playing the piano this morning for a minute I-" he sighs heavily. "I thought she was back."

I suddenly feel very curious about this mysterious girl. Maybe they were friends. Maybe they even dated. I suddenly find myself wondering if she was prettier than me. "I'm sorry for your loss." I say feeling his sadness radiate through out the room at the mention of the girls passing.

"Me too." he whispers and his dark maple brown eyes meet my ice blue ones. Its a long while before either of us speaks again. When Beck finally says something his voice startles me.

"I'm sorry for coming over here and freaking you out like that." he says sounding like his normal self again.

"You didn't freak me out." I say comfortingly. "At least not really." I add playfully one I know he has fully recovered from his little episode.

Beck looks at me with a slight smile. "Darn. I really tried too." he joked back.

"It takes a lot to scare me away." I say matter-of-factly and we hold each others gaze for a moment.

Beck raises an eyebrow at me. "Wanna check out something really freaky then?" he asks with a devious grin as he stands up.

I match his smirk and roll my eyes. "Try me."

He turns and starts to lead the way up the stairs. "I found this place in the house with my friend a long time ago." he says as he opens up the latch to the attack in the upstairs hallway. A ladder folds out and some wood shavings fall down from the top. The room looks dark but I can see a small crack o light coming from a window on the far left side.

"After you." Beck says gesturing to the ladder. He takes a step closer to me and his grin returns. "Unless your to afraid?" he asks in a deep voice.

I roll my eyes and start to climb up. "Oh, please. It's just an attic." I say as I reach the top and stand up. I glance around I see some books on a shelf with a stack of cards right beside me and a small red ball on the floor rolling towards me. I top it with my foot and kick it across the room.  
>I turn to see Beck made his way up the ladder and is now standing beside me. He reaches out in front of him and pulls on a long string causing a dull light to flick on.<br>I look to the right and gasp. There is a dark figure on the wall. No. It's a body suit of some sort. The arms are chained to the wall like at any moment its going to move and start trying to break free.

"Weird right?" Beck says stepping towards it. "I guess who ever lived here ages ago must have left this behind." he says grabbing the mask of the black rubber suit. "I think they liked to, 'play dress up'." he says with a chuckle.

I try to laugh a little, the black suit was clearly harmless. Yet something about it freaks me out enough to make me stay silent. Not that the suit was scary but whoever had worn it must have been quite the demented soul to put on such a thing to turn on someone. Black rubber suit in my attic... The Rubber Man? That couldn't be the thing the crazy little red head was talking about earlier.

"I told you I'd get you scared." Beck says as if he had won.

I look over at him next to the suit and put my hands on my hips. "More like bored. It's just a dumb old suit." I say as I walk over to the ladder and make my way down. Beck turns off the light and in a moment is back next to me, closing the door to the attic. "Wanna see something _really_ scary?" I challenge Beck.

"I guess if I don't have anything better to do." he says cooly waiting for what I have to say.

I lead him into my room and gesture for him to sit on the bed. I grab the DVD's from my stash of movies and flick on the small TV in my room.

"The Scissoring. AKA the greatest movie of all time." I say as I put the disk in and begin to play the movie.

I return to sit on my bed next to Beck. Were forced to sit close since my bed is so small so when he turns to talk to me I can feel his warm minty breath on my cheek.  
>"Will just see about that." he jokes before looking from me to the TV.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"<p>

My eyes pop open and me and Beck both shoot up from my bed. The end of the Scissoring 2 is playing and I realize that at some point I had dozed off. I turn to face my dad who looks angry and is giving Beck a death glare. I know this mustn't have looked very good to him so I try to explain.

"We were just watching a movie." I say calmly. I expect Beck to look shocked or guilty standing there facing my dad but instead he is calmly leaning agains my bed frame.

"The hell you were!" my dad yells angrily stomping into the room.

I sigh annoyed by the accusation in his voice. "Nothing was going on dad. He is my friend."

Beck steps forward with a hand outreached for my dad to shake. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Beck Oliver. I live next door." he says so calmly I can't help but be amazed at his courage, or maybe it's stupidity thats allowing him to face my fathers wrath.

My dad glares at Beck and makes no move to shake his hand. "Go downstairs." he commands in an aggressive tone. Beck nods and after giving me a reassuring smile he walks out of my room. "I'll deal with you later Jade." he says to me before following Beck out and slamming the door.

I wait until I'm sure my dads all the way down the stairs until I crack open my door and slip out of my room. I tip toe to the rail of the stair case and strain to hear what there saying.

"It really isn't like that, sir. I-"

"Shut up. I never wan't to see you in this house again or I'll call the police. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Now leave."

The door slams and I hurriedly make my way to my room. I dash to my window and look just in time to see an unworried Beck walking back over to his home. I sigh and sit back down on my bed. I'm sure now that he won't ever come back. Why did my dad have to be so over protective?  
>I can hear him shuffling up the stairs now and ready myself for the lecture thats about to come.<br>Oh, how I wish I was dead already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes when I write things I'm not sure were there going as I write them. The words just kind of come out. This chapter is a perfect example of that.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jade<span>**

Is it really only 8 a.m.? Usually I would wan't more sleep but I'm so restless right now I can't even try to fall back to sleep.  
>I sigh and set up in my bed. It's unusually hot for August. Oh wait, thats right. I live in California now, not Washington. I slide off my bed and onto my feet and make my way out of my room. Out of habit I sop to listen for any strange noises.<br>My dad has already left for work I bet. He yelled at me a lot today for having a boy, Beck, in my room without him even being home. I don't really see the big deal, we were just watching a movie. His lack of trust for me is rather irritating sometimes. I tip toe down stairs and and into the foyer. I gasp when I feel something hit my foot and have to catch myself from tripping.

"That damn red ball again." I think out loud. I just accidentally bumped into it and now its rolling back to the basement door. Dumb thing. Why is it even here in the first place? Some kids must have threw it in through an open window or something.  
>I dismiss the thought and walk to the kitchen. I grab a glass from a cardboard box on the counter that says 'kitchen supplies' and fill it with water from the sink. I lean on the counter and take a gulp of water as I glance around. I almost choke when I see a flash or red coming my way and slow a little just to tap against my leg. The red ball. I set the glass down slowly while keeping both eyes on the ball. I bend down and pick it up cautiously, like at any moment it could move again.<br>"What is going on?" I whisper to myself.  
>I feel really uneasy, scared even. I also feel like I'm not alone in this house. That thought drives me to grab the pair of scissors out of the box on the kitchen counter.<br>"Hello?" I call out shakily and immediately regret it. I don't want this person to know I'm scared.  
>*creak*<br>I gasp at the sound and turn my head towards the noise so quickly it hurts my neck. The basement door is open a crack.  
>Don't be a baby Jade.<p>

I walk slowly, taking one step at a time. I have my hand on the door nob of the basement now but can't bring myself to open it. I take a deep breath before flinging the door open and jumping back to prepare myself for an attack, scissors ready. No one comes out of the basement. I walk back to the door and look down into the darkness. It's so dark down there that I can only see the first two stairs leading down and thats it. I bite my lip and start ascending down to the basement. I keep one hand on the side of the wall, searching for a light switch. Bingo. I flick the light switch on so fast it hurts my eyes. Two arms grab onto my waist and I can't help but scream.

"Hahahaha! I thought you weren't scared easily!" the voice of my attacker says clearly amused.  
>I turn to see Beck next to me grinning, were so close I can smell his minty breath.<br>"Oh my God Beck! I almost stabbed you!" I scold as I throw the scissors in my hand on the ground and instead punch him in the arm.  
>Beck grinned wildly at me. "Well you shouldn't leave your basement door unlocked." he says gesturing to the door.<br>I'm still trying to catch my breath as I look from him to the door. "I didn't know I had one." I reply. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
>"I wanted to scare you and saw this as my one and only golden opportunity."<br>"So you mean you just wanted to be a jerk?" I argue still feeling mad. I mean I'm glad it was just Beck and not a crazy psycho killer. He is kind of weird though. This whole house is really. A thought occurs to me that he had been the one playing the piano and moving the red ball.  
>"Whats with the red ball though? I could've tripped and broke something." I yell shaking my head.<br>To my horror Beck suddenly looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" he asks.  
>I race up the steps and into the kitchen looking for it. My eyes land on the spot it should be but its gone.<br>"Jade, whats going on?"Beck asks once he has caught up to me.  
>"I-I don't know." I say suddenly not feeling so good. Is there someone else here? "Please tell me you joking." I tell him closing my eyes.<br>"No. I really have no idea what your talking about." he says sounding serious.  
>I open my eyes and look at him square in the face. "I need to tell you something but I'm going to sound crazy."<br>"Just tell me."  
>"I think this house is haunted."<p>

I explain everything to Beck from hearing the piano on the first day I came here to the red ball just a few moments ago. By the time I finish he is looking at me like he is thinking and for a long time is quiet. "So what do you think?" I ask expecting him to tell me I'm crazy or that its just a coincidence or there isn't enough proof but he just looks at me.  
>"I think your right." he says and I fell shocked by his agreement. "Really?" I say wishing I was wrong about all of this.<br>"Yeah. Me and my friend used to say the same thing about this place..." he says looking sad for a moment and I realize he is talking bout the friend who used to live here. The friend who died here.  
>"Is there anything else strange going on around the house?" he asks and I think on that.<br>Then I suddenly remember the girl with hair like a red velvet cupcake, Cat.

"Well the other morning this girl about are age with red hair showed up in my back yard named-"  
>"Cat? Cat Valentine?!" Beck asks stepping close to me. He looks shocked and eager to solve some puzzle in his brain.<br>"Yeah, do you know her?" I ask a little surprised.  
>Beck had a look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost. He suddenly collapses to the ground and I shriek in worry. "What is it? Whats wrong?"<br>He is sitting with his knees up and elbows on each knee, hands holding his head up. "It can't be." he says repeatedly shaking his head.  
>"Whats going on?" I say more firmly as I lean down next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but when he brings his head up I see he is confused.<br>"Cat is dead Jade. She died here 10 months ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter? Yes. But it does shed some light on some things doesn't it?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo I've been gone awhile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"What?!" I exclaim in shock as I think back to when I saw the little red headed girl last. She didn't look like what I pictured a ghost would be. Cat seemed no less alive than me. "Are you sure were talking bout the same person? There could be another Cat..." I ramble but the chances are unlikely. Even in California their can't be very many 16 year old red headed girls named Caterina Valentine.  
>"I know it's Cat." Beck says shaking his head. I watch him as he looks around the house in frustration. "Cat!" he yells out and I flinch slightly. "CAT! Are you here?!" he yells at seemingly nothing as he moves around the house.<br>I follow him and grab his shoulder. "I don't think thats going to work Beck." I say and he stops to looks at me.  
>"Well how exactly do you get a...ghost... to appear?" Beck says looking clearly confused and frustrated as he runs a hand through his hair.<br>I ponder on that for a moment and then smirk at him. "We have a seance."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work? I feel stupid." Beck says nervously as he stands in the large circle of white candles I have made on the open basement floor.<br>"Of course it will work. I read all about this stuff on google. Now sit down." I demand as I light the last candle and blow out the match. It's the middle of the day now but you can barely tell in this windowless basement. I sit across from Beck in the circle and smile excitedly. I've always wanted to try having a seance.  
>"Did you bring something of Cat's?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He nods and pulls out a little gold charm bracelet from his left pocket. "She wore it a lot and her parents gave it to me-uh.. at her funeral." he says awkwardly handing it to me. It has charms of a paw print, a ballerina, a musical note, a heart, and a dolphin on it. I set it in between us and hold out my hands for him to grab. Beck takes my hands and takes a deep breath. "What if their are no such things as ghosts?" Beck says clearly having second thoughts.<br>"Then we have nothing to loose. Now close your eyes and repeat after me." I say glancing down at the piece of paper on my lap that has the chant on it.  
>"In nobis spiritus Caterina Valentine." I say and Beck repeats after me.<br>"In nobis spiritus Caterina Valentine."  
>"In nobis spiritus Caterina Valentine."<br>"In nobis spiritus Caterina Valentine."

Suddenly a strong wind blows out the candles light and a high pitch scream pierces my ears. I gasp and dash for the basement light. To my relief it turns on with a flicker and I turn to see a girl in a yellow sundress screaming.

**Cat**

"NO!" I screech so loudly me ears start ringing.

I'm in the house.

Worse, I'm in the basement.

How did I get here? It's not safe. I have to get out before _he_ gets me! I can hardly see anything because my vision is blurry with tears but I sprint towards the basement door to the backyard. I wiggle the nob repeatedly but it won't budge. "LET ME OUT!" I scream at whoever is preventing me from leaving. I hear voices but right now I don't are about that because I just want out of here. I'm banging on the door when a hand grabs my shoulder and I immediately scream before closing my eyes and shrinking down to the floor.  
>"I'm under my bead. I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed." I repeatedly whisper.<br>"Cat please stop. It's me! We won't hurt you." a concerned voice replies.  
>I hesitate but slowly open my eyes and gasp when I see the two deep brown eyes staring back at me. "Beck!" I say before hugging him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. I feel so happy that my heart could just about explode. "You can see me!" I say relived. I can't believe he finally came for me. Maybe now I'll be safe. He can figure out a way to get me out.<br>After a few minutes I finally pull my self back to see Beck grinning. I missed seeing that everyday. I smile back and wipe tears from my eyes.  
>"Oh my God. It's really you. I missed you." Beck says happily shaking his head and he hugs me again. I giggle and squeeze him hard in my arms. "I missed you too Becky." I say and for once he doesn't get embarrassed when I call him that. "How is this even possible?" he mutters in my ear to himself.<p>

"Jadey!" I yell when I spot the black haired girl in combat boots in the corner of the room and smile at her. I run over to her and hug her tightly. Jade hugs back with one hand awkwardly. I remember she doesn't know me very well but thats just how I am, I like hugs. "Are you okay Cat? What were you freaking out about?" Jade asks worriedly after I let go of her. I'm confused for a moment but I just smile and shrug until I remember something. I'm dead.  
>The feeling of dread washes over me again and my brief happiness is ruined when I remember why I'm dead. Someone killed me. And I have to get out of this house. Because my murderer is still here. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!" I say to them with furrowed brows.<br>"What? Why?" Beck asks concerned. I don't know how to explain it so I just blurt out, "The Rubber Man."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Again with that?" I ask Cat as she clings to Beck's arm. I don't know why I feel jealous right now that they are really close. I shouldn't be because this is a totally appropriate response to having a friend come back to life. Well not back to life, Cat is still only a ghost. Dead is dead. But we can see her and feel her and its like a miracle that she is even here.  
>Beck looks back and forth between Cat and I. "Who is the Rubber Man?" he asks. I'm not really sure myself so in turn I look to Cat for an answer.<br>"**He** murdered me." she replied weekly. Cat sniffles looking up at the stairs. "He murdered them too." she says pointing.  
>I'm almost too scared to look but I do anyways. Looking back at all of us are three other ghosts.<br>Cat smiles kindly and grabs me and Becks hands. "Don't be rude! Come and meet them!"she says sounding chipper. Her moods tend to change very quickly.  
>Beck gives me look like 'Is this really happening right now?' but we both follow Cat up the stairs and into the living room.<br>"Beck & Jade, this is Tori!" Cat says pointing to a skinny Latino girl with dark brown hair and prominent cheek bones. Cat smiles and nudges Tori. "Tori say hiii." she says lightly.  
>"Uh, hi." Tori says awkwardly and shuffles her stance.<br>"And this is Andre!" Cat says gesturing to a dark skinned boy with dreads and a kind smile. "Haha hey, thats my name." he says awkwardly in a deep smooth voice.  
>"And thats Robbie!" Cat says poking the curly brown haired boy with thick glasses standing next to her. "Hi." he says nervously tapping his foot.<br>"This is all so weird. There are four _ghosts_ in my living room." is all I can say as I massage my temples.  
>"Hey! We have been here longer than <em>you<em>." Tori whines and I roll my eyes.  
>"Believe me. If I would've known about YOU before, I would've never bought this place." I argue back angrily.<p>

"Hey now. Let's not fight about this." Beck says calmly as he grabs my hand. I'm so shocked by this I just drop it all.  
>"How come we can see you guys?" Beck asks.<br>Cat looks at the others for a response. "We can make ourselves invisible or totally visible whenever we want." Andre says cooly. "I don't really know how. We just can." he adds.  
>"I'm still working on that..." Cat says in a confused tone.<br>I raise my head up at this. "Wait! Did any of you see me naked ever?!" I ask angrily.  
>"Ew! No." Tori replied. I look to Andre and he puts his hands up and shakes his head. "I'm outside usually." Cat says.<br>I glare at Robbie. "No..." he says. I grit my teeth. "Okay! Maybe once... But it was on accident! I swear!" he yells scared. I jump out of my seat to attack him but stop.  
>"How do I kill someone who is already dead?!" I yell with my hands in fists. Beck grabs my hand again and gives Robbie a stern glare. "Just don't do that again." he says in a voice that shocks me. I never heard him sound so seriously mad. Robbie just nodded in fear.<br>"What are all of you doing here? I mean your ... dead... don't you need to uh- 'go into the light'?" I ask.  
>"Were trapped or obviously I would have left years ago." Tori says as she plops down onto the couch. I crinkle my forehead confused.<br>"Trapped? Like you can't leave the house?" Beck asks.  
>Andre nods and sits across from us. "It's like there is some sort of invisible ghost barrier. Every time I try to go past the gates I end up in some part of the house. Like a never ending loop. The only time we get to leave is on Halloween. But as soon as the sun rises on Halloween, we just end up back here." he explains.<br>Thats insane but very interesting. "So how did you all die here anyways?" I ask out of curiosity.  
>"Jade!" Beck snaps at me like I'm a child. "I wanna know!" I argue.<br>"It's fine. I'll start." Andre says. "I died in 1992. I broke in this house one night with some friends. It was the stupidest thing I ever did. We had always heard rumors growing up that this house was haunted and we were just trying to impress some girls and well... someone or something came after us and they got away and I didn't. I was stabbed in the chest with a knife." he said shrugging. Cat looked saddened by this and she grabbed her friends hand. "Thanks Lil Red." Andre said chuckling. "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Cat said looking offended. "Well your little and you have red hair..." he says smiling. "Oh!" Cat says smiling again. "How creative! Now do Tori!" she says clapping.  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"I died in 1985." Tori said bitterly. "I lived here with my family for two months when one night that sone of a b**** drowned me when I was taking a bath." She said angrily. "I was going to be a singer!" she yelled and suddenly the table in front of her flipped over without anyone touching it and Cat gasped. "Sorry." she said calmer and taking deep breaths.  
>I sighed and with Becks help propped the table back up. "Be more careful would ya!? That was my moms." I say annoyed.<br>"Now Robbie, how did this... Rubber Man, kill you?" I ask emotionlessly.  
>"It was in 1973. But I wasn't murdered." Robbie said awkwardly and I raise my eyebrows at him. Cat sighed. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. It's sad." she said.<br>"Agreed." Beck added.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh. Sorry for just kinda throwing that together.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Is anybody else crying because Sam&Cat is over? Victorious was honestly the only thing that ever mattered but it's still sad to say goodbye forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

It's been just a few hours since I was reunited with my dead best friend and I've gotta tell you I'm overjoyed. Cat is a ghost forever trapped in her childhood home but I'm glad because at least she is still here. I feel selfish and guilty for thinking that but I've known Cat my whole life and she is like a little sister to me. So to have her now wrapped in my arms after months of thinking I would never see this amazing girl again, I'm so damn happy.  
>But she still isn't safe.<br>None of us are.  
>The 'Rubber Man' is still out there. I wan't to ask Cat more questions about this mysterious masked murderer but every time <em>he<em> is brought up she shuts down. I decide to let it go for now as she plays on the wooden swing in the backyard held up by a rope tied onto a thick tree branch. I still remember how excited she was about it when I put the swing up for her in 5th grade.

"Push me Becky!" Cat says as she smiles at me pleading. I smile and gently push her shoulders and she swings her feet, trying to fly higher in her swing. In a way nothing has really changed. Cat is still the same kind and childish girl she has always been. I glance at the house and I catch Robbie staring out at us from the kitchen window. He looks embarrassed that I've spotted him so he quickly walks away and I chuckle before turning back to Cat.  
>"I think Robbie likes you." I say as I stop pushing her to lean against the tree in the shade.<br>Cat stops kicking and stares down at her pink converse, clearly blushing. "Yeah, I think so too..." she says quietly before looking back at the house. She turns her head and gives me a knowing smile. "Jade _likes_ you." she says matter-of-factly.  
>I can't help but grin at that. "Oh come on, she is just a friend." I say running a hand threw my hair.<br>She looks me over like she is trying to figure something out. "You _like_ her too." Cat says smiling satisfactorily as she swings side to side holding onto the rope.  
>I bite my tung and feel heat flush to my cheeks. "No...well I-...I'm going inside." I say mentally slapping myself across the face. I'm not one to usually get embarrassed about these kind of things but there is just something so different about Jade.<br>I hear Cat giggling behind me as I walk toward the door. "Whatever you say Becky." she teases.

I walk inside the house and find Tori and Andre talking in the living room with Robbie about something. "Where is Jade?" I ask curiously and they all turn to look at me.  
>"Upstairs." Andre says in a tone that gets me worried. I frown at him suddenly wondering whats going on. "<br>She is freaking out a little man..." Andre says finally. Thats enough for me to get concerned. "I wouldn't bother her right now if I were-" is all I hear before I start sprinting up the stairs.  
>As I reach the top I hear a crash coming from Jade's room and I hurridly make my way to her door.<p>

"GO AWAY!"  
>I hesitate but open the door anyways. All over the room there are knocked over boxes on the floor, spilling out things like books and decorations. Jade whirls around and gives me a look that could scare a guy to death.<br>"What's wrong?" I ask stepping closer, not intimidated even though I probably should be.  
>"<em>Whats wrong<em>?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Jade yells at me angrily.  
>"There are freaking <em><strong>GHOSTS<strong>_ in my house! As well as a **PSYCHO KILLER** in a RUBBER SUIT!" she says holding her hands on her head as she paces in front of her bed.  
>"Calm down Jade we-" I start but I'm cut off by her screams of frustration.<br>"How can I calm down?! Someone **killed** these people Beck!" she yells before kicking a box thats on the floor.  
>"They were murdered and now there all trapped and I want to help them but I-I'm so..I'm so sca-..." Jade is crying now and out of instinct I quickly wrap her in a hug. She starts sobbing into my shoulder as she tightly hugs me back. I care so much for her and it's killing me to see her cry but all I can think to say is;<br>"I know. I am too."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

I feel better here in Beck's arms. All the anger in me has vanished now as I breath in the sent of his cologne. I've stopped crying but I don't want to let go yet so we both stand there for a long time before I pull back gently. I wipe the tears off my cheeks with one hand and use the other to gab onto his. He seems slightly surprised by my grabbing his hand but he doesn't resist.  
>"I'm sorry." I say in a strained voice. My throat kind of hurts from all of the screaming. Beck shakes his head and stares down at our intertwined fingers.<br>"You don't have to apologize for anything." is all he says before looking into my eyes like he was searching for something. I stare back and I get a feeling in my gut like I should kiss him but I fight it.  
>"Maybe we should head back down stairs to the oth-"<br>I barely realize what is happening when Beck suddenly leans in and kisses me. I feel like a wave is crashing over me as our lips collide and I can practically feel my heart do a backflip. This is so bazar but I don't want it to end.  
>I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer and I place a hand on his smooth jaw.<br>The kiss is so long and meaningful it frightens me when I realize how much I truly like him. I've only known him for a few days but I fell like we were meant to be together, like everything that has happened in my like was leading up to this point. Right here, right now.

When we finally pull apart are foreheads touch and we both take deep breaths trying to catch our breaths.  
>"I don't think I'll ever be able to figure you out Jade. But I'll die trying." Beck says and I smile so hard my face hurts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh. Writing that last part made me smile. Hope it made y'all smile too!<strong>


End file.
